


Compliment

by Gtoastt



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gtoastt/pseuds/Gtoastt
Summary: Yo this is my first fanfic and its abt devs sketch
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 12





	Compliment

**Author's Note:**

> Here goes nothing
> 
> This is at the beginning where no one has died yet

It was a day of ordinary, nothing more or nothing less of the normal yet the alarmin noise was heard. Shuichis door was being knocked on, oh who could it be to come and cut his reading session in the middle.

Saihara got up, knowing the consequences that opening the door could cause, not that it mattered whats the worst that could happen? Oh yeah he could die... Well fate awaits!! He reached and opened the doorbetween the warm corridor and the cold room...

There they were, the victim of the disturbance: the piercing guy. He didn't know his name, he just knew the green mane and unnececary amounts of piercing combo. Looking up to him the curious detective asked:

"Oh? Hi how may i help?" the other boy was a little nervous, he was in a look that wouldnt fit someone like this. Loose and unsaturatrd yet fashionable clothes, baggy too. Oh he must be comfortable. "uh Shuishi right? I overheard that you were the ultimate detective and uh i have a- heh i have a mystery to solve." Shuichi ignored the misprounouncation of his name.

Shuichi looked down, a little embarrassed "Aah yeah thats my talent but" he sighed and looked away "i belive i dont really deserve that title" and the hungry silence got in the scene, eating away all the happy aura and leaving the awkardness between them slowly drink away their blood. This dude was too tense to say anything, as much as he hated it shuichi started the conversation "So, whats the thing you're wanting to uncover?" the bigger guy scratched the back of his neck, finally making proper eyecontact as he laughed awkardly "Well detective can you keep a secret?" Hoooo boy shuichi met enough people to know that this sentence never will bring good news with it. Okay big guy who have you murdered... Time to get him to talk! Shuichi nodded "Ofcourse! You can trust me! I know i may not look like it but im good at keeping secrets" he was so gonna tell everyone if this was some important thing. Unless its actually a respectable secret though, he knew his boundaries as a detective.

Pierced man leaned in next to his ear and opened his mouth. Gosh golly this was unnececarily stressing. Shuichi could hear his lip smacking as he opened his mouth... here it comes... "I actually don't know my talent..." shuichis eyes widened in shock as he unintentionally raised his voice "You what?!" The fashionable guy could only nod. If you were an ultimate your talent was like your id. 

"Im guessing you have amnesia? Or something else?" green man laughed away "Ah no it's nothing like that, I can remember anything vividly. Its just that i can't remember my talent and thats the mystery i have." He looked deep into the detectives eyes. "Can you help me detective?" Shuichi closed his door and got out as a yes. Alright the questions are waiting... 

"soooo mystery guy, tell me your name" he spoke as he started walking saihara to his research lab. " 'Names Rantaro Amami" "sooo Bantaro-" Amami cut him of "its Rantaro" the black haired boy tried again "Lantaro-" Rantaro, bring done, "Rantaro, with an R" he forced his r to sound like a riffle. Hoo boy today sure was gonna be boring. 

Ashamed, Shuichi tried talking again "So rantaro, it there anything you'd say that may help us?" He ruffled his own hair "Ah well i noticed that im good with colours and details but surely I cant be the ultimate artist because it's the talent of that girl in a bikini. I asked her anyways and she said that i couldnt be it eighter because I always kept a single pallet or something I dunno. Then she told me that you were a detective so I thought you could help." Saihara hummed and started thinking, details

Details... We dont have much but we can try going as if playing sudoku. Details and colours, he shouldnt limit himself by just calling it art. This so called talent could be related to... Biology too!! Or maybe even gazing views? Or maybe setting things up? Golly this is worse than sudoku, all we know is that its not related to music.

"Say Rantaro... What _was_ the colours you prefered?" Shuichi plaied with his nonexistent beard, "Maybe this could be useful too!" saihara pointed up and looked determined againts his will. He needs to calm down when solving things for his own bloody sake. "Ah she explained dozens of stuff to me but theres no way in hell i could pronounce those... Oh but she gave me the painting and also made the same drawing with higher resolution. I have zero ideas how se did but she somehow did. A cool talent isn't it?" He chuckled, but the enthusiastic detective wasn't in the mood for laughs, he tried to connect the pieces together. Even a little twinkle sprinke of idea could make all this click together to show him the finished picture. 

time to brain drive bitch! Shuichi just zoned off, still walking. But actually driving off to a sunset. 

**Amami's Perspective Of View ******

********

********

Okay everything is going according to the plan, he was a fucking genious! Kill the detective, leave no evidence and bam youre free! He was already done with all this bloody people who only brought disgust to him. Everything is going great though. He met everyone to earn their trust, got the detective alone with him _and _the alibi. Everyone thinks hes taking a goddamn nap! He's so lucky to be playing this killing game or whatever with people as stupid as them. The guy in depressing clothing didn't even have his soul in his body. How could everything but **everything** be going this smooth. Okay Rantaro get him in, lock him in, knock hin dead with something, get the hell out. __

____

He booped his shoulder, okay here we go act cool. "Hey shuishi, were here..." no response. "Shuishi?" the normie finally came back to himself with sudden shock "U-uwAAh!" he jumped away like a stupid cat. What a virgin. He blused and smiled, ashamed as he scratches the back of his head "A-ah sorry Rantaro, just zoned out. Are we here?" What kind of an airhead zones out in a 5 minute walk?? Okay play it nice and make him think hes safe. "Aaaah its ok-its ok! Please, make yourself at home." he closed the door and locked it after him, cant have anyone disturbing them now.

The boy with plain black hair gazed the area in awe "Woah Rantaro!! Your research lab is just so... So... Wow I cant even find words to describe myself. This really is something!" He just started pacing around exitedly, looking at everything. Was all detectives into this kinda stuff? He thought hed be pissing his pants or something. 

Rantaros eye spotted the long iron pipe lying down with the other random stuff. His room was just a weird messy room with red everywhere. Okay get his attention away... "I think you should look at under the table first, theres something that I think will help." The fool nodded and bent down to see whats underneath. Okay rantaro nows the time

Rantaro held his weapon up. One... Two..- the boy with navy blue hair suddenly crawled back fast and enthusiastically yelling his name. Did he see him?

The detective looked at his eyes, every positive emotion bursting out of his face. " _You're a GENIUS!!! How did you notice a detail so tiny?! This could lead us to amazing things! Thank you Rantaro _!!"__

**badump badump**

wh... What..?

**badump dadump**

H-hey stop that

Why was his heart beating so bloody fast?! What was about the eyes that cut him bleeding so deep, what was about the smile that gave him unpredictable happines of spring and what was about that voice being a lullabye of a young mother thats crying the nightmares away. What was about him that made him boil in the cold. What was about him that made his heart fly to the moon, sun and the beyonds. _What was happening_

"uuh" OOH GOODNES WHAT TO DO WHAT TO DO MAYBE HE SHOULD TRY LOOKING COOL SO HE WOULD GET IMPRESSED?? BUT HOW? MAYBE HE COU-

"Rantaro? Uh why do you have a pipe?" the flustered guy didnt know what to say but ofcourse he should reply fast! Or he could look stupid "d-d-don't look at me like that!" ah ofcourse, goodjob amami, you just plaied yourself. Say some thing as in something normal you idoit! "I was uuuuh trying to g-get a those uuh papers down! Yeah papers!" He took his gaze from amami to the papers that are hung. "hmm I think im tall enough to reach those... But whats there it even better!! The carpet had a very weird texture i think theres somethimg under it! Cables maybe?? Can we pull the carpet out?" oh no hes looking ay him again!! Answer idoit he asked you something! " Uuh I don't know but we can t-try?"

the slender and prettier boy got up to the end of the carpet as the confused pierced boy walked behind him. 

**Today was gonna be a long day**

**Author's Note:**

> Bye


End file.
